A Hospital Visit
by shoplifterette
Summary: BlaiseHermione. Sequel to The Porch Shock beware, it's humour!


DISCLAIMER: Of course, I own nothing. All JKR's characters. As you should know when you're browsing through the "Harry Potter" section of this site. ;)

Authors Note: So, I've been out of the fandom for about a year now, and I deleted all of my stories when I left. But know I'm back, and I changed my pen name. I haven't written something new yet, but I found some of my old stories and, well... I'll upload them again. :) I hope you'll enjoy them!

* * *

Hermione closed her eyes, clearly annoyed. Her husband was really testing her patience. "You have to go!" she said, rubbing her temples.

"No, I don't have to go. I don't want to." Blaise answered. He was pouting, Hermione noticed. "The little monster got what he deserved."

Hermione grimaced. She had allowed Blaise to beat the boy up so she was responsible for his stay in the hospital, too. "Blaise, the poor boy has a broken jaw. You have to go and apologize…"

"WHAT?" Blaise thundered. "I have to _apologize_ for the lesson I taught him? He wanted to seduce our _baby girl,_ Hermione. He had a _condom_ with him! He can be glad that I didn't kill him" he exclaimed in outrage.

"Blaise. Neville and Luna aren't too happy that their son is in hospital. And they are my friends! If we don't go and apologize they will hate me!" she whined, hoping to convince him that this was the reasonable thing to do. "And you shouldn't forget that Lucas is Annabelle's boyfriend! She might very well marry him someday…"

"She will do no such thing!" Blaise yelled, rising from his armchair. "I forbid it! She can have a boyfriend when she is older. Much older in fact. That hormonal mad man won't come near her again; I will make sure of it!"

Hermione had enough. "Fine! Stay here, I'll go over to the hospital to apologize. But rest assured, Blaise Zabini – you are sleeping on the couch for the next few days, you stubborn ass!"

Blaise eyes went wide. "But honey, you wouldn't do such a thing. Tomorrow is our anniversary! We…I…"

Hermione smirked. "Well, it is your decision. Either you come with me and apologize or you aren't going to get any action for the next weeks…" she trailed off, winking seductively at him.

"That's blackmail!" Blaise snapped. Again, he looked as if he were dangerously close to pouting. "Why yes, I believe it is." Hermione said with a smirk. Blaise glared at her.

"Fine! I'll go and apologize to the little arsehole. But I want a reward for it tonight if you get my meaning…"

Hermione winked at her husband and sent him a naughty smile. On the inside however, she was cackling in glee. She always got what she want if she promised him a nice go at it in return. Honestly, he was insatiable! He was like plasticine in her hands! She nodded and trailed a finger over his chest. Blaise growled softly in response.

"Sure, love. Annabelle will sleep at the Weasleys today; Molly invited all of the kids over to her. Said it has gone to quiet since her own children have moved out. Anyways, that'll leave us to _all alone_ tonight. Whatever could we do with our time?" she asked in a seductive voice.

Blaise's eyes had darkened even further at her suggestive tone and he eyed her lustily. "I'll think of something." He assured her in a husky whisper. "Let's go now and get that visit over with."

Hermione fought hard to bite back her grin. She had won! But then, she mused wisely, it wasn't exactly a secret that all men were very easy to manipulate with a bit of flirting and teasing. Honestly, they were all the same. Even Molly Weasley had – to Ginny's great horror – admitted that she used that trick on Arthur from time to time to distract him from something.

Hermione and Blaise apparated to the hospital and hurried inside. After asking the reception witch in which room Lucas was at the moment, they moved towards the room.

"Is anyone there at the moment?" Blaise asked his wife.

"Yes, I think so. Annabelle wanted to visit him…" she couldn't say more, as Blaise had already broken into a run.

"BLAISE!" Hermione shrieked, ignoring the scandalized look a nurse threw at her. Hermione raced towards her husband, pulling out her wand. She muttered a spell. Suddenly moving in slow motion, Blaise turned around to glare angrily at his wife.

"How could you leave them alone after… after… after what he tried? He is probably groping her at the moment, the lecherous pervert!" Blaise exclaimed loudly. Hermione came to a halt beside her husband. She rolled her eyes. "Blaise, you are overreacting! We are in a hospital and the boy has a broken jaw. They won't be doing _anything_ right now!"

Blaise snorted in response. "Yeah, sure. I was a teenage boy once, do you know that? Something as small as a broken jaw wouldn't have stopped me from groping my girlfriend…"

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "I'm warning you Blaise! You'll behave yourself in there! Under no circumstances will you lay a hand on the boy – even if they should be doing something. If you dare touch him you'll sleep on the couch for the next month, do you understand me?" she asked sternly.

Reluctantly, Blaise nodded. "Good. You'll just go in and apologize. Just keep calm, OK? I'm removing the spell now…"

They reached the room after two more minutes. Without knocking, Blaise pushed the door open.

"OK Lucas, I apologize for knocking you out…" he trailed off, taking in the sight before him. The vein on his forehead began to pulsate again.

His daughter and her boyfriend jumped apart in shock. But Blaise noticed clearly that the bastard's hand was on his daughter's backside. The fact itself was bad enough but it wasn't all – both of them were shirtless. The nerve of that monster! He clenched his fists again and closed his eyes. 'I have promised not to touch him! I have promised not to touch him…' he said himself over and over again.

Suddenly, Blaise heard a muffled shriek and a sickening crack.

Cautiously, he opened one eye. His face brightened instantly.

Apparently, his wife had taken care of the situation. She stood beside the hospital bed, shaking with silent fury. And the pervert's nose was bleeding, Blaise noticed in delight. He looked at his wife approvingly.

Annabelle on the other hand looked absolutely horrified. Damn. Her parents had the worst timing ever.

An hour later, Hermione was back at home. She sat on the couch in the living room, a smug look on her face. Breaking Lucas nose had been a strangely satisfying experience. Her husband sat down beside her, stroking her hair. "My darling little spitfire." He said fondly while caressing her cheeks. Hermione leaned into the touch.

"You have notice that I have been on my best behaviour in the hospital, haven't you? And I have apologized, too. I hope you remember what you promised me in return?" he whispered huskily into her ear. Hermione shivered pleasantly.

"I most certainly remember my promise, Mr. Zabini" she informed him haughtily before nibbling on his earlobe.

"And I can't deny that breaking the bastard's nose has been a very good aphrodisiac…"

The End


End file.
